


snoring leads to kissing

by Jujan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SIGHS AGAIN, at least i intended, bc the kissing isnt even bomb in this, but im not very good in fluff so bare with me, dont mind me, i just wanted love for saeran, it's 2 am and i craved for a short fluffy scene, just ignore me lol, pls dont expect much from the title, s i g h s, sighs, this boy gives me feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujan/pseuds/Jujan
Summary: saeyoung's snoring leads to a meeting in the kitchen late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible. but to my defense: i'm sleepy, it's 2 am and i can't see. i am full with feels but can't portray them so please bare with me and my crap. sighs. nevertheless, i wish you a fun reading (u probs wont)
> 
> another argument to my defense: english is my third language and i'm tired. there will be mistakes. thanks.

you wouldn't have woken up if saeyoung wouldn't have snored so loudly; it almost sounded as if there was a huge bear camping inside of his room. it was so unbearable that a few minutes after you (unwillingly) have woken up, you were standing in front of his bed with a pillow in your hand, debating with yourself whether to just choke him with this (undeniably soft) pillow or just wake him up and tell him to stop snoring so loudly. 

the second you thought fuck it and decided to just choke him, he seemed to be waking up on his own, staring at you with half-lidded eyes, wondering what the hell you were doing at three in the morning in front of his bed with a murderous look in your dark orbs.

"i didn't know you liked watching sleeping men. naughty. i like it.~"

"shut up."

"ouch. really. god seven is hurt," he grinned, his voice thick with sleep and he tried to say more of the irrelevant shit he always said, but you interrupted him.

"i said shut up. and with shut up, i don't mean you talking but you snoring. i can't sleep."

"if you wanted to see me half-naked you could have just said so-"

"just go to sleep, saeyoung. quietly."

"aye, aye, ma'am!"

he saluted, his gold eyes blinking sleepily before he let himself fall back into the mattress, and you decided that it was good enough so that you could return to your room. as you tiptoed through the corridor (in order not to wake up saeran), you noticed that the kitchen light was on. you narrowed your eyes, thinking that saeyoung wanted to drink some of his damn soda cans so you were ready to whisper-yell at him to go to sleep. but when you set foot into the kitchen, you noticed the different eye colour, the different clothing, the different posture and a different face - even though it was the same as saeyoung's.

"shit," you mumbled to yourself, "did i wake you up?"

saeran stared at you for a few minutes, no answer escaping his lips when he heard your question. a glass of water was standing on the countertop next to him, half empty, and then he opened his mouth,"...no."

"was it saeyoung that woke you up? i know, because he was the one who woke me up-"

"n-no..."

"oh.." you stood there quietly, not exactly knowing what to say or do because you never really encountered the twin of saeyoung alone and longer than necessary. it wasn't that you didn't like him - you just never had the chance to speak with him as he was always retreated and saeyoung was always surrounding you. you found quite an interest in his character. you liked how soft he seemed when talking to people he didn't know, how he seemed to protect himself, not giving much about his character; he was like a mystery, waiting to be solved. and you couldn't wait to solve it, fingers tingeling with excitement at the mere thought of finally putting the pieces together.

"i'm sorry."

surprised, you looked up from the fiddling your hands did. "for what?"

"i never told you but i'm sorry that i tried to kill you..."

you stared at him after he finished speaking, letting your eyes wander over his form, before you decided to answer him.

"it's forgotten. i knew you weren't in your right mind when you had tried to kill me. but i know that you're changing, that you've gotten far and i want to support you. understood, saeran?"

he stared at you for the longest time. it was silent in the kitchen, no trace from the snoring that had woken you up, only the soft pit patter of rain against the window. it was so silent that you could almost hear the wind howling and as you stared back at saeran, you noticed how lean he was, how long and how gracile he moved when he suddenly took a few steps. it basically, happened within seconds: him suddenly pressing his lips against yours. only for a moment, two at the most, savouring the taste before withdrawing.

you looked up to him in bewilderment, not really knowing what happened (but not denying that you liked it).

"s-saeran, i...i...why did you...do this?"

"i wanted to." he replied lowly, "maybe it was a thanks."

you still watched him, your heart deciding to pick up its pace and race as if it was running a damn marathon. and he was so close to you, he smelled like lemon and peppermint. fresh.

"you should...go to sleep..." he mumbled, pink suddenly embracing the white of his skin as he closed his eyes for a second and when you just realised that he kissed you - he actually kissed you - the same blush distributed on your cheeks.

"i should..." you replied and then you suddenly turned around and hurried down the hall to your room, cursing at yourself, keep calm, damn it. but there was nothing in the world that could stop your beating heart from pounding against your thorax.


End file.
